1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a smart device and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A smart device is equipped with a variety of functions in order to facilitate the usage of the smart device for its user. The smart device may perform such variety of functions by downloading diverse applications and by using the downloaded applications.
For example, when the smart device is provided with an automatic screen rotation function, even if the direction of the smart device is turned upside down, contents displayed on the smart device may be rotated in the opposite direction, so that the display of the contents can be maintained in a right side up direction. The smart device may use a sensor, such as a gravity sensor, which is provided within the smart device, so as to detect (or sense) the up and down (or vertical) direction of the smart device. Accordingly, when the user tilts the smart device so that its display screen can be displayed horizontally, or when the user tilts the smart device so that its display screen can be displayed vertically, the sensor of the smart device may sense the vertical direction of the smart device, thereby displaying the contents in accordance with the rotated direction of the display screen.
However, the control function of automatically rotating the direction of the contents, which are displayed on the display screen, may occasionally cause inconvenience to the user. For example, when the user views his (or her) smart device while lying down, or when the user seeks to view the contents while fixing the direction of the display screen, if the smart device automatically rotates the direction of the display screen, the actual direction of the display screen may be different from the direction of the user's viewing direction, or the actual direction of the display screen may be different from the user's viewing purpose, thereby causing the user to experience inconvenience.
In the related art, the display screen rotating function of the smart device can be controlled by finding a Display Set-up function. However, if the user wishes to turn off the display screen rotating function while viewing the contents, the user is required to undergo the inconvenience of being interrupted from viewing the contents and having to search for the Display Set-up function.
Similarly, an Automatic Screen Deactivate (or Sleep) function, which generally turns off the display screen automatically in order to reduce excessive power consumption when the smart device detects no user input for a predetermined period of time, may cause inconvenience to the user. More specifically, when the user seeks to view contents through the display screen of his (or her) smart device for a long period of time, the user is required to control a Screen Deactivate (or Sleep) or Activate (or Wake) function while viewing the contents. In this case, also, the user is required to undergo the inconvenience of being interrupted from viewing the contents and having to search for the corresponding set-up function.